Progress
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Flash is trying to help Jack through a therapy session- as that's what Jack was in heaven to do. But Jack soon learns that it's really Flash who needs help. OC warning, no cannon characters. Rated T for slightly dark themes. Enjoy.


**I realized I never explained this much. So... yeah. Here it is! Enjoy!**

**Oh also, to my guest reviewer Amy, I just wanted to say thank you. I'm glad you liked it. ;D**

* * *

Jack sighed half heartedly, a bit painfully, as he pressed against the middle of his right foot again. His feet were so sore right now, which was ironic since he was literally walking on clouds. It was a lazy Saturday afternoon and, to be perfectly honest, Jack was beginning to get irritated with all the snobby angels up here. They ALL thought they were better than him just because he was a demon. If anything, he was better than them, since he was an alpha demon. But he guessed not all angels were as chill and awesome as Merek.

Speaking of Merek, Jack learned a little something new about his angelic friend today. Apparently Merek was the leader of his own group of 12. Yes, Merek had to train 11 different, random, bouncing off the walls angels. And Merek was the 12th. The leader. How stressful was that?

But they were all powerful in their own way, and near to unstoppable when put on a team. And, as sad as it sounded to the demon himself, he'd memorized their names. For the boys, it went like this. Merek, who was known already, and a time angel. Salem, who was a reality bender. Aidan, who was a fire being like Septimus, just without the hell fire. Kai, who was a water angel. Oren, who could make anything grow. And Kenneth, who could alter the weather without problem.

As for the girls, there was Lana, who also specialized in fire. Kaya, who could communicate with animals. Ayanna, who was also quite beautiful, was a moon angel, almost like a shadow demon really. Night bound. Aura, who could tell someone's true nature. Say they acted good, but were really evil. Aura could see it. Then there was Edana, who was an angel of wisdom. And finally there was Blaise, who was another water angel.

Jack couldn't help but wonder how Merek could keep these 11 under control. They all fought with each other greatly, and they were hard to control. It HAD to be stressful. But on the bright side, they WERE all demon friendly. They had no problem with Jack, and he enjoyed being accepted by them. It felt good to know not all angels were snobby b******s.

" Jack? "

Jack jumped slightly, placing both feet on the ground and turning to see Merek there, who looked apologetic towards jumping the demon.

" U-uh... Flash is ready to see you now. "

_' Darn... ' _Jack mentally moaned, standing up slowly. This was another therapy session, and, quite frankly, the demon was getting sick of them. They were going nowhere. All they knew was that he had an anger problem. They couldn't get him to talk about his past, as, quite frankly, he couldn't remember much of it. He couldn't remember anything he did when he lost his mind and became evil... but if therapy meant he'd get better...

* * *

" So Jack. "

Flash began softly, looking up from his note pad.

" For the weeks you have been here, you have yet to confess the main issue. You are holding back. May I ask you why this is? "

Jack sighed a bit, stretching his body out in the small sofa. He began looking around the room, trying to find a truthful answer to the angels question. Currently, he was in a room which he learned a while ago was the lobby of Flash's house. The room held little furniture, merely the long sofa Jack was on and the recliner Flash was on, but it was still a very regal room. The floor was made of solid gold, the walls were a snowy marble with columns along it, and on the far right of the room, kinda towards the top right corner, was a small pool of crystal blue water, with a small, gentle waterfall above it. Jack had tried drinking the water before, and it tasted so clean. Pure. Refreshing. Delicious. Never in his life had he tasted water so wonderful. He would definitely miss it when he was finally left this place...

" I... "

The demon began, truly not capable of finding an answer for the angel. He didn't know why he was holding back. He wanted to confess. He wanted to get better. He wanted to let the older know what pain he had endured or inflicted for his long eternity. But he couldn't. And he didn't know why. Was it perhaps because he feared the angel, the most powerful one known to anything living, dead, or even undead, would not understand the pain it caused him?

After all, the angel was perfect. He had no flaws that Jack knew of. He hadn't been through anything traumatic in his life. How could the angel understand what it was like?

" I-I don't know... "

Flash sighed, lowering his reading glasses. This was something else Jack had learned about the other. Despite being an angel, since he WAS kinda old, he needed glasses to read. It wasn't bad to the point he couldn't read or see without them, they just helped him read close up without getting a headache.

" Jack, I want to help you... "

The angel said softly, stretching his wings out greatly.

" But I cannot do so without your cooperation. "

" ... You wouldn't understand... "

Flash, much to Jack's dismay, seemed EXTREMELY insulted by this statement, standing up and placing his hands on his hips.

" Oh I would not understand now?! "

The angel snapped, shocking the demon into sitting up in a panic.

" You think I have not gone through my share of hardships?! That just because I am the creator angel I have things perfect?! Well you are DEAD wrong! "

As suddenly as he'd snapped, he'd calmed down. Or seemingly attempted to. Flash sat down, a hand reaching up and pinching the brim of his nose, as if he had a horrible headache.

Jack slowly stood up, and equally as slowly approached the angel. He had a very hard time believing the angel, but he soon realized Flash could not tell a lie. Sometimes he would try to avoid speaking the truth, but other than that, he never actually lied. And why would he lie about something like this? Why would he give such passion to something like this?

Jack gently knelt in front of the powerful angel, looking him dead in the eyes. It didn't take long for him to gain Flash's attention either.

" Sir... "

The demon said softly, placing a hand on the angels knee, trying not to shudder at the intense angelic aura emanating from the angel.

" I'm so sorry... "

Flash merely shrugged, turning away, not speaking a word.

" M-may I ask... what may have possibly happened to you? "

" No... "

Flash finally said, clenching his eyes shut, refusing to look at the demon.

" I can not bear to speak of it... "

Jack soon came to a realization. Flash may be here to help him get help, but he himself needed help as well. He was holding back the pain, and since he was immortal without a companion by his side, he must be lonely. Hurt. And he needed to let it out. From personal experience, Jack knew how hard it was to continue without a loved one. When Vivianna died, he literally when crazy.

When Flash was still relevantly young himself, he was so full of life. He was happy. Cheerful. Pleasent. Not nearly so uptight. But ever since Jack regained his senses, he's noticed Flash has become very... shallow. Hollow. Numb. Something must have happened. What could've possibly happened to leave him such a hollow shell of his former self? Now that he thought about it, he realized Flash had three wonderful children, yet he had YET to meet their mother... could this possibly be the reason he was so numb...?

" ... Sir? "

Jack began cautiously. He'd learned long ago not to piss off an angel. Especially not one this freakin powerful.

" ... What happened to your wife-? "

Without any warning what-so-ever, Flash tackled Jack harshly, grabbing his throat and forcing him to the ground. Jack gagged harshly, not being able to breathe at all, violently shakes gripping his body. Slowly he opened his slightly teary eyes, finding Flash staring down at him menacingly with pure golden eyes.

" Don't you ever bring my wife up again. "

Jack whimpered, wanting nothing more than to have the angel get off of him. However, he knew if he backed down now, Flash could continue to bottle it up and cause himself even more pain. The shadow demon couldn't back down now. No matter how terrified he truly was.

" Wh-where is she-? "

Jack choked as the grip tightened dangerously around his wind pipe, feeling the air rapidly leaving his body. Flash's tail was spiked into a thunderbolt, threatening Jack to keep his mouth shut. But then again, the demon was never one to keep his mouth shut.

" Sh-she-e's d-dead... I-isn't she-e...? "

Suddenly Flash's eyes widened, as if realizing what he was doing, and he immediately jumped away and fell to the floor.

Jack gagged and coughed violently, trying to catch his breath, gingerly rubbing his neck. His knees bent instinctively, feeling like a scared, helpless child at the moment. He sat up shakily, still coughing his lungs out, looking forward and finding Flash hunched over on the ground, crying his little heart out.

Jack wheezed a few times before scooting over to the angel man, rubbing his back gently.

" Sh-she's dead Jack... "

Flash sobbed, whipping his mouth free off his drool.

" L-Laura's dead... "

" ... Flash, I know it hurts. "

Jack said gently, his heart truly aching at the sight of the most powerful angel known to man reduced to a quivering mess on the floor.

" Believe me, I of ALL people know it hurts. But if you keep it in, it'll only hurt more. "

Flash nodded weakly, as if saying "I know", sniffling softly. Like rain the truth poured out of the angel's heart. And the more Jack heard, the more he felt terrible for giving the angel such a tough time.

* * *

_Laura, his wife, had died back in the days Juan Carlos and his brothers were alive protecting him. She was a gorgeous moon angel with long, beautiful snow white hair with four bangs that had silver stripes on them. Here eyes were puppet silver with blue surrounding them. Her long dress was white with silver sparkles at the bottom, and her wings were small and silver. Her ears were black with four gold clips on each one. She was beautiful, kind, compassionate, and she died not long after Bronze was born. _

_He learned about Platinum, Flash's eldest son, who had apparently fell from heaven in a freak accident. Heaven had been throwing a rather elegant part to celebrate Platinum turning 18 in earth years, and somehow, he'd irritated Oren to the point of chasing him. And, no one was sure how, but Platinum slipped between a crack in the clouds and began falling to earth like a meteorite. To make things worse, Flash couldn't track him. Platinum's aura had been masked somehow, and he couldn't find him. _

_A few years back a horde of rouge demons, angels and creatures ran ramped, and Flash had no choice but to seal them in his children. They were obviously against it, but said they would do it. But with all those extra souls inside of them, their behavior had been altered greatly. Every once in a while they'd get possessed by one of the spirited inside of them as well, so they weren't allowed on earth very often in fear of them killing another living being. _

_Gold's bipolar disorder made it hard for Flash to keep him under wraps and NOT to run off and do something ridiculously stupid. They still got along well, but Gold was definitely a free spirit. He was also, in all honesty, not very bright on an educational level. Flash always worried about him in this sense. _

_Silver was not happy about the fact he had demons in his soul, as they often possessed him the a lot. He was also much harder to contain than his brothers. He often feared himself, despite how tough he acted, and he fell into depression a few times. He always broke through luckily, but it was still quite frightening. He was also the one who defied Flash the most, so that didn't help any..._

_Them there was Bronze. He could control his creature spirits easily, but once he DID lose it... he LOST it. And since he was deaf, it meant he got frustrated with people more easily. Yet he was, by far, the most well behaved. The only thing that was hard about Bronze was the fact he was blinded in one eye. It made it harder for him to lip read. Bronze never told Flash directly- he'd only ever over heard it- but he heard Bronze say that if he ever lost sight in his other eye, he would kill himself. Jack understood his train of thought- really he did. If Bronze couldn't hear or see, it wouldn't be a really fulfilling life, but it was sad to hear someone so young talk about suicide..._

* * *

By the time Flash finished, Jack couldn't help but realize how insignificant his own problems were now. Flash not only had the responsibility of protecting the entire world, but he also had to deal with his own angst and he had to protect his off the walls children. It was far to much for one angel- no matter HOW powerful- to deal with alone.

_' This whole time Flash has been trying to help me... ' _Jack thought sadly, shakily hugging the angel._ ' When it was really HIM that needed help... '_

" ... Th-thank you Jack... "

Flash said softly, hugging the other back tightly. Jack smiled and closed his eyes softly, letting the angel sit there until he was ready to get up.

* * *

" So Jack. "

Merek asked softly. The two were just outside at the golden steps that was Flash's house, slowly walking down and away from the building.

" How did it go this week? Did you make any progress? "

Jack smirked softly at this question.

" I think there was a LOT of progress made today. "

The demon answered in a lighthearted tone, turning and looking back at the building. A light smile tugged his lips, his mind wandering back to the angel.

" A lot of progress indeed. "

* * *

**Awwww... I wanna hug Flash soooo badly... Goodnight everyone!**


End file.
